Five Minutes
by dshell99
Summary: All he wants is five minutes. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy. I only own my OC and plot


"Kev!"

Kevin's attention was drawn away from the database of reports in front of him to the voice that was resounding around the once quiet house.

"Up here!" He called out, never once moving from his chair because he had to stay in this spot til the reports were _done_.

Slightly heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs before stopping at the door.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said over his shoulder as he sighed and saved another file.

Edd bit back a frustrated noise as he looked around Kevin's home office.

* * *

No matter what he did, it would just never _stay_ as neat and tidy as he would have liked. But since Kevin knew where everything was and did a deep clean of the space once a month, Edd let it be.

Right now, he was more than willing to overlook the mess because he needed a moment with the source of it.

Their lives had always run on different circuits, but when they could make the time, they would.

And for the first time in _months_ , both kids would be out of the house for the _entire_ weekend.

No getting up early to drop someone off to an event, practice, or a game. No staying up late to pick them up from the same.

No coordinating with other harried parents to make sure their kids were all safe and supervised.

No homework to help with or review.

The bills were paid, the house itself was clean, and their vehicles gassed and tuned up.

Now was the _perfect_ time to look the love of his life in the face and not have to worry about an interruption.

 _Sorta._

* * *

Even though Brian had left to spend the weekend with some his best friends and some other soccer buddies at Johnny's lake house, Ayona was still downstairs making her lunches for the week, so it would be one less thing to think about come Sunday night when she got back home from Nazz and Marie's.

"Did you get Brian's text?"

Kevin nodded as he made some notes on another file and emailed it back to his team to take care of the corrections he noted on it.

"What about Ayona?" Kevin asked before he heard her singing some new pop song as she banged her way around the kitchen.

"I'm gonna take her to Nazz's here in a few," Edd said as he leaned on the doorframe and Kevin grunted an acknowledgement. Edd heaved a sigh before quickly plowing through his next question. "Got five minutes?"

Kevin turned to him and cracked a grin as he said, "I can give you twenty."

Edd stepped into the room, closing the door to a bit of a crack as Kevin held a hand out to him, which Edd eagerly took before he straddled the now surprised redhead's lap.

"I just…," Edd tried to begin as he nervously played with Kevin's hand in his lap.

"What is it, Babe?" Kevin asked as he took his free hand to stroke Edd's cheek and raise his downed head.

"I know it's silly," Edd said quickly, "because you're _here,_ but I just miss you is all."

Kevin cocked a brow as he took his hand from Edd's and run it up his thigh.

Then he heard him _whimper_.

It was a small sound that Edd made in the back of his throat, barely audible over the squeak of the chair as it adjusted to the sudden shift in weight as Edd moved ever so slowly closer.

 _"Miss me,_ huh?"

Edd didn't look at him as he nodded, but his eyes caught the time on Kevin's computer.

 _414PM_

When Kevin's grip on his chin took his eyes away from the computer screen and Kevin's messy desk, he locked needy blue eyes with smoldering emerald and he could do nothing more than moan as Kevin's lips locked with his own.

His hands ran slowly up Kevin's sides as the slow and tender kiss got a bit more passionate. He gripped his biceps as their tongues danced and one of Kevin's hands ran up his back and into his hair while the other held him close. A few _hot_ moments later, Edd's arms flew in the air before holding on tight to Kevin's shoulders as the redhead latched onto his neck.

* * *

"DADDY!"

They both groaned but Kevin wrapped both arms around him and whispered into his neck, "If we just be quiet, maybe she'll go away."

Edd snickered as he hid his face in Kevin's shoulder and the sound and the feeling of the scruff of Edd's five o'clock shadow and soft lips against his collarbone turned the man on, but he was now very _frustrated_ because he could do _nothing_ about it.

"Oh, Lord, the doors are all closed," they heard their daughter sigh as she came up to the top of the stairs. "Da! You up here?" She asked as she came down the hall.

Edd turned his head and looked at the time on the computer's clock again.

 _417PM_

He had only wanted five minutes and knew that he'd be lucky to get that with as quick as Ayona could be about making her lunch bento boxes simply because they always kept easy to grab and eat things in the house on a regular basis.

Didn't mean he didn't want to take the time he was given and hold on to it like the precious commodity it was, but now it was gone.

 _Payback_ was in order.

* * *

As Ayona approached the office door, Edd took a breath and let out a moan that made their child yelp and Kevin was ready to scream.

He shoved Edd into the floor instead with an indignant growl as Ayona screamed, "What was _that?!"_

"We're in here," Kevin sighed and when she peeked her head into the office, she saw Edd sitting on the floor, leaning on Kevin's right leg, as one arm draped over his left and he held his free hand to his chest as he laughed so hard that he was _crying._

"Um," she said quietly as she quickly looked at the floor because her fourteen year old brain just couldn't deal the position her Dad was sitting in. "Auntie Nazz called and said she can come get me so I said it was cool so you don't have to take more over there anymore, ok?"

Her dad's nodded and agreed that this was all okay by them and she ran out of the doorway muttering something about getting her bag and getting _the heck_ up and out of Dodge.

"Wait!" Edd called after her as he pulled himself from the floor. "You're already packed?"

"Yes!" She called back from her closet.

"Did you clean up my kitchen?"

"Yes!" She said again as she came out her room and Kevin heard her moving to the stairs as Nazz honked from the driveway, but Edd tutted at her from the middle of the room and Kevin knew he was ready to milk the semi-awkward situation for all it was worth.

"Get back here, young lady!"

"Yes?" She said quietly as she came to the door, eyes on the floor again.

"Come and give me and your Da a hug and _behave yourself,_ you hear me? I don't care if Ang and Marie think it's ok to go cliff diving stark naked, I want you back here Sunday night in one piece and nothing going _viral_ , do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," she said quickly as she gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She did the same for Kevin before she _ran_ out of the house.

"No running in my house!" Edd called after her as the front door slammed, but they both shook their heads at their thoroughly embarrassed child as _silence_ settled over the house again.

* * *

The squeak of Kevin shifting in his desk chair brought Edd back to the reality of what lay ahead of them for _the next_ _seventy two hours._

"So, um," he said as he turned around to face Kevin who was half hunched over his keyboard again. "You've got that twenty minutes still?"

Kevin held out a hand and undid his belt buckle with the other.

"For you, I've got _hours."_


End file.
